Branding or marking of livestock is a common practice to indicate ownership for ranchers. It entailed burning a mark on livestock using a hot iron. Most branding irons are fire or gas heated, and thus inconvenient for the ranchers to portably carry on. Moreover, most branding irons have fixed heating metal and the ranchers would have to carry on multiple irons if different marks are needed. Therefore, there is a need for a portable branding iron with the capacity for a variable marks.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.